


Well Now You Know

by grilledbees



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Clone Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Hot Springs & Onsen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Public Sex, Sai is a pervert, Sakura is clueless, Some nice Mount Hokage Sex, The Rookie Nine get BBQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledbees/pseuds/grilledbees
Summary: “How could none of you tell us?” Sakura whined.“We just assumed you caught them like the rest of us have.”“Are we really the last to know?” Sakura asked, pouting her bottom lip out.“Just out of curiosity, who else has caught them kissing?” asked Ino.All hands went up.“Damn, how did we miss that?” Ino said quietly.“I’m pretty sure most of us have caught them doing more than kissing,” Tenten mumbled.Or- that time the Rookie Nine told stories about Naruto and Sasuke's sex life to an oblivious Sakura and Ino.





	Well Now You Know

“Oh my _god_ ,” Sakura shrieked, flinging herself into a booth next to Shikamaru, pulling Ino down to sit with her. Her face is flushed, her eyes wide with excitement.  
“You will _not_ believe what we just saw on the way here,” Ino continues with the same look on her face.  
“We just saw _Sasuke_ -”  
“And _Naruto_ -”  
“ _Making out_ -”  
“In an _alley_ -”  
“On our way here!” Ino slammed her hands flat on the table.  
They two girls looked around into the seemingly uninterested faces of the rest of their friend group. 

“Wait, why are you guys not freaking out about this?” Sakura asked.  
“Yeah, what gives? This’ll be the biggest gossip in Konoha,” Ino added. 

“Yeah, maybe a few years ago,” Kiba said from across the booth. His arm lazily stretched behind Hinata’s shoulders, pulling her closer. Neji’s eye twitched, as he watched the mutt hang all over his beloved cousin. 

“Wait!” Ino yelled. “Are you telling me this has been happening for years and no one told us?”  
“It’s not a big deal. Why would we say anything?” Shikamaru said with a slight yawn in his voice.  
“How could none of you tell us?” Sakura whined.  
“We just assumed you caught them like the rest of us have.” Shikamaru explained.  
“Yeah, even we’ve seen Naruto-niisan and Sasuke kissing on the training grounds,” Konohamaru exclaimed loudly, walking toward the door with take-out bags, Udon and Moegi in tow. He gave a quick wave before exiting the BBQ restaurant. 

“Are we really the last to know?” Sakura asked, pouting her bottom lip out.  
“Just out of curiosity, who else has caught them kissing?” asked Ino.  
All hands at the large booth went up.  
“Damn, how did we miss that?” Ino said quietly.  
“I’m pretty sure most of us have caught them doing more than kissing,” Tenten mumbled.  
“Really?” Sakura asked, eyes wide.  
“OH YES! ALLOW ME TO TELL THE TALE OF THE FIRST TIME TEAM GAI WITNESSED THE PHYSICAL MANIFESTATION OF NARUTO AND SASUKE’S YOUNG LOVE!” Tenten and Neji winced on either side of Lee.  
“That’s really not necessary,” Tenten insisted.  
“NONSENSE!” Lee shouted.  
Neji and Tenten sighed simultaneously, knowing it was pointless to fight Lee’s story telling now. 

_It was like any other day in Konoha. A slight breeze drifted through the treetops, causing leaves to dance. Sunlight filtered through the canopy of the forest. Tenten stood high up on a tree branch, carefully surveying her surroundings, massive scroll held in both arms. Her fingers twitched in anticipation. Any moment now, she was sure._

_Suddenly, a flash of green appeared in the corner of her eye, moving far too fast to be the natural sway of the trees. Tenten flug the scroll open in the blink of an eye with practiced ease. She spotted another blur of movement on her other side. Tenten pushed off the branch straight into the air and twisted around as an immeasurable amount of shuriken and kunai flew from the scroll with exceptional force toward the two teammates flanking her. Lee and Neji deflected every weapon that flew their way in a flurry of limbs, too fast for anyone but another shinobi to see. Tenten knew well that this was only an opening act. As the weapons ran out, she quickly ran straight up the tree, funneling chakra into her feet to propel her forward. She knew her teammates could beat her at close-range hand-to-hand combat. However, they would have to catch her first._

_Neji immediately followed up the tree. Lee also chased her, jumping higher from branch to branch. Just as Neji reached out to grasp his teammate’s ankle, Tenten pushed off the tree with all her might, suddenly jumping to another tree several meters away. Mid-jump, she pulled a small scroll from her arsenal of scrolls, summoning four large windmill shuriken. As she jumped to yet another tree, Tenten turned around in the air to fling two of the shuriken at her teammates heads before turning back around in time to land gracefully. Lee and Neji both dodged the oncoming weapons. If they hadn’t been training with Tenten for years, it’s very likely both young men would be detached from their heads right now. Every move Tenten makes exhibits deadly accuracy and incredible speed._

_The fight drifted further and further into the Forest of Death. As Tenten’s feet made contact with her next landing pad, she reached for another scroll, only to realize there was nothing there to grab. She had already used all her ammunition and didn’t even realize it. What a rookie mistake. As she prepared to push off yet again, hoping to somehow beat her friends in a test of endurance and speed, a strange sound stopped her dead in her tracks. Tenten could have sworn she heard some kind of… moan? That couldn’t be right, right? There it is again. Where is that coming from?_

_A sharp gust of air hit Tenten square in the back, causing her to fall right off the branch she had been standing on. All the breath in her lungs left when Neji’s Air Palm hit her. Tenten tried to right herself but the ground was approaching her face much too quickly.  
“Tenten!” Neji and Lee shouted simultaneously. _

_They both scrambled to break her fall when they realized she was incapable of doing it herself. They were both close behind, arms outstretched to catch her. Lee jumped with as much force as he could manage, which is saying something. His arms closed around her at the last possible moment. He turned to land on his shoulder, rolling onto his back to prevent Tenten from receiving the brunt of the harsh landing. Luckily, neither of them were injured._

_“Tenten, what happened? I didn’t mean to deliver a direct hit like that,” Neji said as he approached his teammates, reaching out a hand to pull Tenten to her feet. Tenten hunched over, hand on her knees, finally able to take in breaths quick and deep._  
_“You guys-” She gasped, “didn’t hear that?”_  
_“Hear what?” Lee asked._  
_Another moan ripped through the air, clarifying Tenten’s question without need for explanation._

_“Where is that coming from?” Tenten wondered aloud._  
_Lee immediately took off in the general direction of the mystery sound, insisting it could be an injured comrade. Somehow, Neji and Tenten didn’t think that was the case, but followed anyway. Neji tried to activate his Byakugan, but didn’t have enough chakra left from the intense training._  
_The moans, now mixed in with grunts and words that could not be made out yet, were getting louder._

_The three shinobi came to a halt at the base of a large tree as a sudden “Ah, fuck!” was heard directly above them. All three pairs of eyes shifted upwards and widened, taking in the absolutely insane sight above them._

_There was Naruto._  
_There was Naruto and Sasuke._  
_There was Naruto and Sasuke fucking against the trunk of the tree._  
_There was Naruto and Sasuke fucking against the trunk of the tree, high in the air, upside-down._

_This is quite literally the craziest, death-defying thing Lee, Tenten, or Neji had ever seen, including the last time someone tried to eat the last chip in Choji’s presence.  
There was no branch beneath them in case they fell. The young men were attached to the tree trunk by chakra alone. The amount of focus that must take astounded the three shinobi on the ground. Then again, Naruto and Sasuke are on a whole other level from their peers. _

_Naruto’s face was buried in Sasuke’s neck as he pounded into the raven. Both shinobi’s hair was dangling from their heads, swaying with each thrust. Sasuke’s head bent back, colliding with the tree trunk, giving the unintentional voyeurs a perfect view of his face scrunched up with pleasure. Sweat dripped off his flushed skin, usually so pale. The blood was starting to rush to their heads. Tenten idly wondered how long they could keep that up before passing out and falling to their deaths._

_“Oh, Fuck,” Sasuke groaned loudly. His teeth clenched together in fierce concentration._  
_“Kami, teme, so good.” Sasuke pushed Naruto deeper into himself, his heels digging into Naruto’s ass. Naruto gasped into his neck and took a large patch of skin into his mouth, sucking and worrying it between his teeth._  
_Sasuke moaned again as Naruto quickened his pace._  
_“Yes, just like that,” he panted. “Shit, I’m so close.”_  
_“Fuck, babe, me too,” Naruto’s voice was gruff._  
_“Harder, dobe.”_

_Naruto pulled Sasuke’s head up to look him in the eyes with a wicked grin on his face as he dropped the chakra control in his supporting hand and both knees enough to sharply drop two feet down the tree. As they came to a sudden stop, Sasuke griped Naruto’s shoulders tightly and Naruto slammed into Sasuke’s prostate with the added force of the fall. Naruto and Sasuke let out a combined shout. Sasuke’s orgasm ripped through him, casing his passage to tighten almost painfully around Naruto’s dick. Naruto gasped out Sasuke’s name as his orgasm was milked from him.  
As their breathing calmed down, Sasuke lifted his head again to glare at Naruto, who was looking back at him with a sheepish grin. _

_“Dobe, if you ever try to kill us again, I will kill you myself.”_  
_“Aw, come on, teme! You can’t say it wasn’t worth it.” Naruto waggled his eyebrows._  
_Sasuke sighed. “True.”_  
_He pulled his idiot into a long, steamy kiss. “Okay, we seriously need to move now. I’m about to pass out from the head rush.” Sasuke said. His head tilted back again, eyes open this time. He immediately made eye contact with Tenten, Lee and Neji in rapid succession. The shock of seeing his comrades with their jaws practically unhinged from their bright red faces almost made his chakra control slip. Almost._

_“Dobe,” Sasuke began, “Don’t look up, just move to the closest branch. Right now.”_  
_“Huh, why?” Naruto asked, completely ignoring Sasuke’s directions. Naruto then locked eyes with his comrades just as Sasuke had moments before._  
_“AHHHHH!” Naruto began falling from the tree, no longer able to maintain perfect chakra control. Sasuke’s hand snagged Naruto’s and swung him to the branch off to the side below them. He landed on instinct._

_Naruto’s entire top half seemed to darken in a deep blush as he looked around for something to cover his body. All their clothes were on the ground on top of their packs. Sasuke, unable to look at the idiot fumble around for much longer, stepped in front of him as a sort of shield. Even though that gave his friends quite the view of his lover’s body, he was grateful it wasn’t himself on display._

_“Okay, I’ll start,” Naruto said, poking his head out over Sasuke’s shoulder. “Um.. Sorry.”  
Sasuke snorted at the sheer idiocy of this entire situation. How does Naruto always get them into shit like this? _

_“What the actual fuck.” Neji seemed to recover first. Tenten would normally be shocked by the language that just came out of her friend’s mouth but that somehow paled in comparison to what she just witnessed._  
_“YOU BOTH HAVE EXCELLENT CHAKRA CONTROL!” Lee shouted._  
_“Oh Kami-sama, Lee, you can’t be serious.” Tenten sighed in exasperation. “That’s what you got from this?”_  
_“OF COURSE! WHAT ELSE-”_  
_“Thanks for stopping by,” Sasuke said in a monotone voice. “Now get lost.”_

_“Teme! Don’t be so rude to our friends. It’s not like you have a right to be mad. We’re the ones fucking around outside in the light of day.”  
“I have every right to be mad, moron. I’m covered in our cum in front of ‘our friends,’” Sasuke said through gritted teeth. Everyone’s blush deepened. _

_After a pause, Neji voiced exactly what Tenten was wondering. “Who the fuck has sex in the Forest of Death?” At this, Sasuke just smirks. “Too soft to fuck in the big, bad Forest of Death, Hyuga?” Neji shoots a glare at the arrogant tool in the tree above him, but says nothing. He’s too good to engage in such childish banter. Uchiha is wrong, and he’s secure enough in his manhood to ignore the bait._  
_“Seriously though, upside-down? Why?” Neji asks._  
_This time Naruto speaks up. “Chakra control training, duh!”_

_“But- you weren’t even above a branch!” Tenten shouts. “What if you fell?”_  
_“There’s no safety nets in the real world. You’re either confident in what you can do or you have no business doing it.” Sasuke says with a bored tone._  
_laughs so hard he can barely get his next words out. “Teme- Don’t lie- The first- few times we- did this- we did it over a low branch- just in case!” Sasuke scowled and elbowed the blonde loudmouth in the side._

_Naruto just hooked his arms around the front of Sasuke’s shoulders and pulled him against his chest._

_The gesture seemed so practiced, so ordinary, and received no reaction from the raven._  
_“How long have you two been…” Neji trailed off as he realized he didn’t know their exact relationship dynamic, and he certainly didn’t want to accidentally start a fight between them by bringing it up._  
_Sasuke relaxed into Naruto’s hold, looking over his shoulder as if to hand the question off to him._  
_“Oh, man, how long has it been, babe?” Naruto looked lovingly into Sasuke’s eyes. Sasuke’s mouth quirked up in a half smile. Tenten blushed and looked away. Somehow that seemed far more private than anything else she had seen so far._

_“Dobe, if you can’t remember our anniversary, I just might accidentally forget your Ichiraku coupon at my house tonight when we go.” Naruto’s eyes widened in sheer panic. Not his precious ramen coupon!_

_“Teme! Don’t be like that!” He whined. “Of course I know our anniversary! The real one and the other one.” Naruto gave Sasuke a pointed look. Neji didn’t even want to know what that meant._

_“Couple years, details aren’t important,” Sasuke said. Naruto looked a little put out by this.  
“Not important to anyone but us, babe,” Sasuke said quietly over his shoulder. Naruto blushed at the nickname. Sasuke rarely gets touchy-feely, but it’s so nice when it does happen. Sasuke kissed Naruto’s cheek lightly. _

_“I hate to say it, but it would be great if you guys threw our clothes up here or left soon,” Naruto said awkwardly._

_The three shinobi on the ground suddenly realized they’d been looking at their naked friends for the last ten minutes. All three blushes returned as they immediately turned and went back the way they came to retrieve all of Tenten’s weapons._

_“Well, that was certainly a surprise.” Neji said._  
_“Yep,” Tenten said. “Did you know you could do something like that with chakra?”_  
_“I guess a lot of things are possible if you’re depraved enough to think it up.” Neji replied._  
_Tenten was quiet for a moment. Neji walked a little closer than necessary, leaning over to whisper in Tenten’s ear, “Why, Tenten? Do you want to come back tomorrow to practice chakra control with me? Maybe we can brainstorm tonight.”_  
_Tenten gasped lightly, head jerking in Neji’s direction. She had never heard Neji’s voice sound so… intense before. And Neji is an intense guy. She looked away, not quite ready to answer that surprise question. She couldn’t even tell if he was serious, not that Neji was known for telling jokes._

_“Hey, guys?” Lee said at uncharacteristically normal volume. “What's sex?” Both Neji and Tenten’s jaws dropped for the second time that day. How could a twenty year old man not know what sex is?_

“AND THAT IS THE DAY GAI-SENSEI TOLD ME ABOUT THE BIRDS AND THE BEES.” Lee’s grin grew with pride at this for some reason, totally not embarrassed about getting ‘The Talk’ at the age of twenty. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide with panic as they landed on Shino across the table. “OR THE BEES AND THE BEES, GOMEN-NASAI, MY GOOD FRIEND SHINO. I DID NOT MEAN TO BE INSENSITIVE. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!”  
A few people around the table gave Shino curious looks.

The gentle giant simply shrugged and nodded in Lee’s direction. “I take no offense, Lee,” he said.  
The silence at the table thickened with the realization that Shino is gay, not that any of them cared about that. They all just happened to realize at the same time that they knew very little about their comrade in the first place. 

Surprisingly, Shino broke the silence first, attempting to move the focus off himself.  
“Speaking of, our team caught Naruto and Sasuke having sex at the third training ground a few months after Sasuke came back.” 

“Y-yes, that was quite a su-surprise,” Hinata said quietly.  
“I’ll say! I’ve walked in on those two doin’ the nasty way too many times!” Kiba exclaimed. 

“I would hardly say you ‘walked in,’ Kiba.” Shino said. “You literally ran at them, kunai in hand.”  
Everyone at the table got a confused look on their face and glanced at Kiba. Hinata giggled.  
“That’s not my fault! I thought Sasuke turned evil again or something!”

A few eyebrows raised in obvious question. Hinata giggled louder, further confusing everyone.  
“Let’s just say Kiba thought Naruto was being held against his will,” Shino explained.  
More eyebrows raised, not quite getting what he was insinuating. 

_After a long day of training, sparring match after sparring match, Sasuke ripped the last victory right out from under Naruto, breaking the tie and winning the bet they had set earlier._

_Both young shinobi lay on the ground panting from exertion.  
“Ugh, damn you, teme,” Naruto groaned, eyes closed, throwing his arms and legs into a starfish position. _

_Sasuke hummed in satisfaction, recalling the terms of the bet. He rolled onto his side to face his sparring partner. He took a long look at Naruto with his limbs spread out, chest still heaving with labored breath, face flushed. Sasuke’s eyes lowered to half mast as he crawled toward his partner on his hands and knees._

_Naruto yelped at the sudden weight that settled between his legs. He cracked an eye open to see Sasuke’s face mere inches from his own now. Sasuke, propped up by his elbows above Naruto’s shoulders, lowered himself enough to connect their foreheads._

_“What’cha doin’, teme?”_  
_Sasuke rolled his hips down into Naruto’s in response, letting out a soft grunt. “What’s it look like, dobe?” he teased softly._  
_“It looks like you’re horny as fuck,” Naruto moan slightly as Sasuke rolled his hips again. “And think you’re gonna do something about it right this second.”_  
_“I know I’m gonna do something about it right this second.” Sasuke’s hardened member rubbed against Naruto’s once again._

_“Well you’ll be doing it solo, babe. I’m so tired.” Naruto closed his eyes again.  
“Not a chance I’m letting you back out of the bet you just lost, moron.” Sasuke narrowed his eyes, daring Naruto to contradict him. Not that Naruto could see it. “We agreed: winner gets to do one thing whenever they want, no limitations.” Naruto sighed deeply. _

_It was a very dangerous bet for the loser, but that made winning all the more worth it. Unfortunately, Naruto lost the last spar. He assumed Sasuke was going to cash it in to get out of a social event or something. He never could have imagined he’d use it immediately, and for sex of all things, which they had so much of it was astounding to think the raven would waste his prize for this. He knew he should let it go, lest Sasuke retract his statement to save the ‘whatever, whenever’ prize for something Naruto would really hate, but he just couldn’t wrap his head around Sasuke’s reasoning._

_“Why are you wasting it on this, teme? We’ll probably fuck later anyways.”_  
_Sasuke smirked. “Sex isn’t my demand, dobe.” he paused for dramatic effect, making Naruto look at his curiously. “It’s the way we’re going to have sex. I have something very specific in mind that you would normally bitch about for hours before letting me have my way. Now you have no choice.” Sasuke smiled, actually smiled. Naruto’s stomach curled in anxiety at the sheer predatory look on his lover’s face._  
_“... What do you have in mind?”_

_***_

_Kiba chased after Shino, riding on Akamaru’s back. Well, he chased after an insect clone Shino made that carried a piece of cloth with his scent, not that Kiba knew that. The real Shino was hiding in a bush next to Hinata. They often trained by playing hide and seek, essentially. It was very hard for any of the three sensory shinobi to stay hidden from each other, which made it a real challenge._

_Hinata shifted her weight into a more comfortable position without a sound. Shino could sense his insect clone being closed in on. Soon Kiba would realize he was chasing a fake and be forced to circle back.  
“Hinata, can you see where Kiba is? We should move soon.”_

_Hinata gave a small nod, instantly activating her byakugan. After a moment, she spotted Kiba and Akamaru quickly gaining on the insect clone. They were approaching a clearing with three posts in the middle, where two chakra signatures were…_

_“Oh, my,” Hinata gasped, entire face and neck bright red. She almost lost consciousness on the spot._  
_“What is it?” Shino asked._  
_“Um… W-well… Kiba-kun is, um, approaching t-training ground th-three…”  
Shino waited for her to continue._

_“He- um- they- uh-” Hinata stammered. Shino had never seen her quite this bad. The only times he’d even seen her close is…_  
_“Is Naruto at training ground three?” Shino guessed.  
Hinata squeaked and nodded. Hinata suddenly shot to her feet, startling the stoic young man beside her. “W-w-we have to hurry, Shino-kun,” Hinata bolted toward in Kiba and Naruto’s direction. Shino immediately followed. They weren’t that far. “What’s wrong, Hinata?” _

_Shino tried to sense something, anything, with his insect clone ahead, but it was no longer there._  
_“Kiba-kun caught the cl-clone at t-the edge of the cl-cle-clearing… He noticed Na-Naruto and Sas-Sasuke b-but… b-but he…”_  
_“Hinata, take a deep breath and tell me what we’re walking into. Are they in danger?”  
“W-well, y-yes and n-no…”_

_Now, Shino believes himself to be a patient person. But if he didn’t get a real answer soon, he was going to strangle his beloved teammate so she never had another opportunity to trip over her own tongue again._

_“Kiba-kun has the wr-wrong idea, I th-think,” Hinata said._  
_“What makes you say that?”  
They were close enough that Shino didn’t need Hinata to answer that question anymore. As they burst into the clearing, Shino could point out several things wrong with the scene all by himself. None of it made sense at first._

_Kiba and Akamaru were charging Sasuke, who was only wearing unbuttoned and unzipped pants. A short distance behind Sasuke was Naruto, who was bare-ass naked from the chest down, tied to the middle stump with chakra wire. His shirt was pulled all the way up his torso, the material caught between his teeth, reinforced with chakra wire, acting effectively as a gag. Shino quickly noted the dark hickeys across his neck and chest. He took another moment to take in the blonde’s raging erection standing proudly as though he was perfectly happy being tied to… oh. Shino blushed beneath the cover of his jacket hood._

_Kiba always was pretty dense._

_At that moment, Kiba and Akamaru executed a perfect fang over fang, aiming directly for where Sasuke was standing.  
Shino sent a swarm of insects to intercept them as Hinata shouted “KIBA-KUN, STOP!” _

_The shock of the volume and tone of Hinata’s voice made Kiba alter his course enough that it wouldn’t be a direct hit. Shino’s swarm pushed him further to the side as Sasuke dodged in the opposite direction, allowing the hit to miss him altogether._

_Hinata appeared between the two, her back to Sasuke. Kiba got to his feet, ready to attack again, but Hinata’s arms stretched out wide at her sides to block the path to Sasuke._  
_“Kiba-kun, stop,” Hinata said, her voice back to normal.  
“Stop!? What the fuck is going on here?” Kiba started yelling. “Has everyone lost their damn minds! This guy,” he gestured to the half-naked raven behind Hinata, “has one of our best friends tied to a fucking stump, probably torturing him for information for Sound or- or- something!” Kiba said, grasping for straws, still trying to make sense of the situation. _

_Muffled yelling sounds could be heard from the stump, but they went ignored._

_Sasuke said nothing, still crouched in a defensive position, poised to attack at any moment._  
_“Kiba, that’s not what’s ha-happening.”  
Hinata couldn’t possibly look at either Naruto or Sasuke at that moment, but she had seen plenty already. Enough to know without a doubt she was correct. She just didn’t know how to get the words out of her mouth to explain. _

_“Then what the fuck is happening? What am I missing here?”_  
_Awkward silence hung heavy in the air._  
_“Kiba,” Shino started, “They were having sex. I assure you Naruto is not in any danger.”  
Kiba’s jaw dropped as his eyes glazed over in confusion. _

_“Not the non-consensual kind of danger, anyway.” Shino’s joke-telling voice is the same as his regular dry, monotone voice. Nevertheless, it always confused him a little when no one laughs at his witty quips. He thinks he’s a comedic genius, thank you very much._

_“Sex… Naruto… Sasuke… sex… Naruto… Sasuke…”  
As Kiba continued to mumble about ‘crazy traitorous raven bastards’ and ‘lousy secretive best friends,’ Sasuke took the opportunity to resume his position in front of Naruto, glad the blonde’s hard on hasn’t died completely yet. Naruto’s eyes widened at the renewed hungry gaze before him. Sasuke’s tongue darted out to lick a long, languid trail from Naruto’s chest to his ear, then sucking the lobe into his mouth and nibbling on it. _

_Naruto’s moan was ripped from his throat, even as he tried to push the raven away. Naruto desperately wanted to be set free and run away with whatever dignity he could scrounge up along the way. It didn’t appear Sasuke had any intention of letting that happen if the pale hand stroking his cock back to life way any indication._

_Sasuke used his other hand to push his pants down toward his knees. Once his cock bounced free, he gripped Naruto’s thighs and hoisted him up to straddle the raven mid-air. Tan legs eagerly wrapped around the pale waist. Thoughts of what happened only moments before were far from the blonde’s mind now._

_The raven shot a glare to where the intruders were still standing, eyes bugging out of their heads, jaws practically unhinged, blushes covering the two faces he could see. Though he could swear he saw blood starting to show through the part of Shino’s jacket hiding his face._

_“We’re busy right now,” Sasuke said. “You can bother Naruto later.”_

_Sasuke turned back to the delectable blonde writhing against him, attempting to create more friction between their dicks. Sasuke pressed back against Naruto, flattening his back against the stump. He leaned to whisper in his lover’s ear, “Remember when I shared my bento box with your untalented, uncoordinated, unrelenting ass right here all those years ago?”_

_Naruto nodded, eyebrows furrowed, his attempted words still muffled.  
“You drove me crazy, even then, dobe.” Sasuke grinded against his partner, making Naruto moan through the makeshift gag. _

_Sasuke lowered his hips enough to line up his dick with Naruto’s opening. He entered him in one long, slow motion, making Naruto pound his heels into Sasuke’s back in an attempt to make him move faster._

_“Ahhh, fuck,” Sasuke paused once he was in all the way, bending his head to mark Naruto’s throat again. A constant stream of muffled words went ignored._

_“This is exactly how I like you, dobe. Unable to do anything but take what I give,” Sasuke smirked, “and silent.” Sasuke set a tortured pace, slowly thrusting in and out of Naruto’s clenching passage. Naruto’s eyes rolled back into his head as Sasuke shifted to press against his prostate. He whined in frustration as Sasuke sucked on his nipples, still fucking him at this incredibly slow pace. He couldn’t take it. This was surely the purest form of torture. But, fuck, if it wasn’t the sweetest damn feeling he’d ever been forced to endure._

_“I’m gonna fuck you just like this until you come so hard from just my dick slowly grazing your prostate over and over again,” Sasuke whispered into Naruto’s ear, breathing hot air over the sensitive shell._

_“I’m in this for the long haul,” Sasuke gave the lobe a quick nibble before pulling back to lock eyes with Naruto. He wanted to see the recognition in his eyes of Sasuke’s double meaning. Naruto’s eyes clouded with love and lust and trust. The intense stare reflected a lifetime worth of history between the two. But if it got them here, to this point, together, they’d do it all over again the exact same way._

_Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, noting the intruders were no longer there. In fact, they fled the second Sasuke had turned away from them. At least, that’s what they would say if anyone ever asked._

_Sasuke returned his focus to his blonde idiot wrapped around him, allowing himself to get lost in the sensations and emotions of making love to his boyfriend. Naruto’s too impatient for this kind of thing, which is exactly why he suggested the bet that enabled this to happen, and fought tooth and nail to win._

_Naruto will probably be pissed for the next few days about getting caught, but that’s okay.  
Sasuke was prepared to buy Naruto Ichiraku every day for the rest of his life before this incident anyway._

“What’s your secret, Kiba?” Sai tilted his head curiously.  
“What do you mean?” Kiba also tilted his head in confusion.  
It made quite an amusing mirror image.  
“How do you manage to watch Naruto and Sasuke have sex so frequently without Sasuke trying to kill you?” Sai asked eagerly.  
“Dude, what the fuck?” Kiba shouted. “I’m not trying to watch them! I just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time every once in a while! Shit, there’s a reason I stopped showing up at Naruto’s place unannounced.” 

“Wait- are you trying to watch them too? How successful have you been so far?” Kakashi suddenly pulled up a chair to the end of the booth and straddled it backwards, leaning his forearms on the back of the chair. Everyone looked at the village pervert with exasperation. How Iruka could date this man, none of them knew. 

“I’ve only gotten to watch a couple times but they always stop or leave before it gets good,” Sai admitted. “Well, except for that time last October, but Sasuke noticed afterwards and chased me across Konoha. I think he would have actually killed me if he had caught me.” 

“Seriously, why the fuck do you perverts want to watch them have sex?” Kiba asked with a grimace.  
Kakashi just shrugged, “Because it’s good sex. Always creative and passionate.” Sai nodded in agreement. Kiba stared at them in exasperation. 

“I’m sure all of us could learn something new from watching Naruto and Sasuke have sex.” Shino said quietly.  
Kiba’s head whipped around to stare at his teammate. “Not you too!”  
“I’m just saying… They can manipulate chakra, weapons, and jutsu in ways most of us would never think of. It’s fascinating,” Shino said, lifting a shoulder in a shrug.  
Everyone at the table had to agree, reluctantly or not, with Shino on that point. 

“Have you ever seen Naruto use shadow clones?” Sai asked, leaning forward over the table on his elbows. Although some may be loathe to admit it, the interest of everyone at the table peaked at those words. 

_Sasuke would never say it out loud, but he had been planning this day for an entire week now. It was a real pain in the ass to make sure he and Naruto would both have the day off, and to occupy everyone in the village who might come looking for the blonde, inevitably ruining their perfect day. This morning, they sparred at one of the training grounds for several hours. Afterward, Sasuke took Naruto to Ichiraku for unlimited ramen. After a long shower together, they climbed into Naruto’s bed for some lazy afternoon sex and a nice nap._

_Naruto was currently blindfolded, being led up a steep hill of some kind by Sasuke.  
“Come on, teme! You can take the blindfold off. I feel silly,” Naruto whined. In reality, Naruto was getting really embarrassing butterflies at the thought of whatever romantic thing Sasuke had gone through the trouble of planning. This kind of thing was more Naruto’s territory. Sasuke had never once surprised him like this. Naruto was itching to take the blindfold off. _

_“We’re almost there, baka. Don’t you dare touch that blindfold.”_  
_A few minutes later, they came to a stop.  
“Don’t move, dobe. Give me a minute.” Sasuke said, giving Naruto a quick kiss before pulling away. Naruto’s hand shot out blindly to pull his raven back in for another, deeper kiss. Sasuke groaned into Naruto’s mouth when their tongues touched. Naruto broke the kiss and pushed Sasuke away playfully. _

_“Hurry up, teme. I want my surprise.” Sasuke could tell by the grin on Naruto’s face that his eyes would be shining brightly if he could see them right now.  
After another minute, Sasuke came up behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist. “Are you ready, dobe?” Sasuke whispered in his ear. Goosebumps rose all over Naruto’s body at the sensual tone in his lover’s voice. He nodded quickly, bringing his hands up to tear away the blindfold. His eyes widened at the sight before him. _

_They were standing at the top of Hokage Rock, overlooking the entire village. The sun hung low in the sky, and would be completely set in the next hour or two. Naruto tore his gaze away from the view to see the large, thick blanket and picnic basket set up on the ground nearby.  
Sasuke’s arms tightened around Naruto’s body, reminding him that he hadn’t said anything yet. _

_He turned around in his partner’s arms to look him in the eye, totally overwhelmed by his love and devotion to the broody raven. Naruto could never love anyone else with his entire being the way he loved Sasuke, of that he was certain.  
Sasuke brushed tears out of the corner of Naruto’s eyes. He was beginning to panic. How could he screw up a simple romantic gesture enough to make his boisterous blonde cry, today of all days? _

_“Naruto…” Sasuke started, concern evident in his voice.  
Naruto tried really hard not to laugh through his tears. He knew it would only confuse the raven more. _

_“No, no, teme,” Naruto tried to explain, “These are happy tears, I swear. It’s all perfect, Sasuke. Fuck, you’re so perfect.” Naruto buried his face in Sasuke’s neck and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Sasuke blushed lightly. If he had known something this simple and corny would reduce Naruto to happy tears, he would have done it a long time ago._

_Sasuke rubbed light circles on Naruto’s back for a few minutes and enjoyed the view of the sun setting over the village._  
_“Don’t you want to eat, dobe?”_  
_Naruto pulled back, renewed excitement lighting his eyes.  
“Yosh!” In the blink of an eye, Naruto was digging through the picnic basket perched in his lap. Sasuke shook his head, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips, and joined his lover on the blanket to watch the sunset over the horizon._

_Once all the food Sasuke prepared was gone, the sun was almost completely set with only deep orange and red hues coloring the sky. Naruto curled up at Sasuke’s side, his head resting on the raven’s chest._

_“This was seriously the perfect day, Sasuke. Thank you.” Naruto sighed and scooted closer so his whole body was pressed against Sasuke’s. The raven’s hand came up to stroke the golden mane. Long, pale fingers slid through the blonde strands, working out any knots, occasionally massaging the scalp. Naruto moaned softly into Sasuke’s neck._

_“That feels really good,” Naruto mumbled. Sasuke said nothing, but shifted his body to free both hands, burying them in the blonde hair to double the effort. Naruto groaned._

_“You know, Sas, this is hardly fair. You did so much for me already today. Let me do something for you now.” Naruto let his voice become a soft whisper at the last few words. Sasuke would know that tone of voice anywhere. The voice Sasuke had come to recognize to mean he was about to have his mind blown from agonizingly drawn out pleasure._

_Fuck._

_Naruto slowly shifted to straddle Sasuke’s thighs, and sat upright to stare down at his lover. Sasuke’s hair fanned out around his head, his dark eyes locked with Naruto’s blue ones, where a silent question waited to be answered._

_Sasuke nodded, giving the permission, the show of trust, the blonde had been waiting for. Naruto grinned and brought his hands together, weaving the sign to create his signature shadow clones. Three Naruto clones appeared in Sasuke’s peripheral vision._

_The Naruto on top of Sasuke leaned down to capture his lips in a deep, sensual kiss. Their mouths opened automatically, both tongues darting out to stroke the other. Naruto’s hands were placed gently on either side of the raven’s face. Naruto angled his head to deepen the kiss as the shadow clones closed in. Six more hands were suddenly on Sasuke’s body._

_The clones stroked every inch of Sasuke’s skin they could find. When no more skin was left untouched, they went searching for more. On his left side, one clone’s hands snuck beneath his shirt to caress his chest, brushing gently back and forth over his nipples. Sasuke moaned into Naruto’s mouth as his nipples were pinched and rolled relentlessly._

_Another clone moved to straddle his calves behind the original Naruto, while the other pressed up against his right side ran fingers through his hair and tongued his neck and ear. Naruto suddenly moaned into the kiss, and Sasuke opened his eyes slightly to see what caused it since his own hands were just resting on Naruto’s thighs at the moment. The clone behind Naruto was kissing his neck and shoulder, one hand in his pants, stroking him firmly. The original pulled away from Sasuke’s mouth to pant harshly, letting his jaw slacken._

_Damn, what a sight to see. Naruto was probably the only person with enough chakra to try this, let alone keep it up through multiple orgasms._

_Sasuke already felt amazing. All of Naruto’s body heat and scent pressed in around him, making him start panting as well. He could feel every single inch on his body where Naruto’s hand or tongue or lips was touching him. It was hard to keep track of it all. Sasuke was pulled up, his shirt slowly peeled off his body. Two mouths ravenously licked and nipped at every inch of newly exposed skin. The second his back hit the ground again, a pair of hands began tugging at his pants. He raised his hips, coincidentally thrusting his hardened erection into Naruto’s as a clone took the opportunity to pull his pants and boxers down his legs. As the minutes ticked by, moans fired off one by one, nobody quite sure who each one came from._

_The original Naruto got off Sasuke after rubbing his hands up and down the pale torso a few times. He ran his hands slowly down Sasuke’s hips and thighs. Naruto hooked his hands around the back of Sasuke’s knees to pull them apart and up, exposing the raven’s puckered entrance. Sasuke gasped at the first wet drag of a tongue across his hole. A shiver ran up his spine at the second swipe._

_Naruto angled his body slightly to the side, throwing one of Sasuke’s legs over his shoulder. He propped himself up low on his elbows, both hands grasping Sasuke’s cheeks to pull them apart with his thumbs. One of Sasuke’s hands buried itself in the blonde’s hair, tugging him even closer as he buried his face in the raven’s ass, lewdly licking and sucking at the entrance. Naruto nudged Sasuke’s balls with his nose at every exaggerated lick. It was driving Sasuke wild._

_Constant moans escaped Sasuke’s throat, getting louder and louder as the clones layered on more stimulation. Both his nipples were receiving the same licking, sucking, biting treatment as his spasming entrance._

_The third clone started giving Sasuke’s dick long, leisurely licks that did not match the frantic tongue on his ass. His other hand buried in the clone’s hair, urging him to take his cock whole. The clone ignored his grunts and pleas of ‘damn it, dobe, fucking suck me already!’_

_The clone ignored all this in favor of slow, short licks to the head, sopping up all the precum that escaped from the slit in the top. Sasuke tried again to get him to budge, pulling out a good chunk of hair along the way, but it didn’t work. He tried thrusting his hips up toward that sweet mouth, only to realize the original was holding him down by the backs of his thighs now to spear his ass with that hot wet tongue. Sasuke screamed out his lovers name, practically thrashing about now, trying to get more of Naruto’s mouth all over his body. He was steadily drowning in sensation, and yet it wasn’t enough._

_Naruto was eagerly fucking his ass with his tongue while running his hands up and down the back of his thighs. Sasuke’s eyes were closed tightly, trying not to come just from Naruto’s mouths on his body. His cock wasn’t even really being sucked yet. He didn’t want this to end so soon._

_One of the clones left his abused nipple to capture his mouth, which Sasuke eagerly accepted._

_Naruto’s mouth left his ass to tongue his balls, sucking them into his mouth one by one while pressing his thumb into his hole just below. Sasuke whimpered into the clones mouth as that thumb dragged across his prostate, drawing soft circles on the bundle of nerves. Sasuke’s dick twitched, and the clone finally closed his lips over the head, sucking gently. Sasuke cried out and bucked into the wet heat, which Naruto finally allowed to happen. He slid all the way to the back of the clone’s throat. Sasuke’s eyes rolled into the back of his head at the feeling._

_“Fuck, ahhhh,” Sasuke let out a deep moan. “Holy fuck, Naruto,” That was about all the words he could manage right now.  
The two clones by his face began playing with his neck and ears again. They took turns whispering sweet, dirty nothings in his ears as they played with his nipples and hair and mouth. _

_“Fuck, you look so damn sexy like this. All splayed out for us.”_  
_“Mmmm, Sasuke, do you feel good, baby?”  
Sasuke frantically nodded, a gurgled whine escaped him. _

_One of the clones chuckled. “I could eat your ass all night long, babe. Fuck, I love how you try to bury my entire face in your hole. It gets me so hot to see you desperate like that.” The clone sucked on his earlobe as the other spoke.  
“But you know I can’t resist giving you more… Do you want more, Sasuke?”_

_Sasuke groaned loudly. Fuck, he was so wrecked at this point._

_“More,” he rasped, loud enough for the original and the clone sucking his dick to hear._  
_Naruto pulled the five fingers out that were working his hole. When they had gotten lubed up and inside him, he had no idea. He was way too far gone in pleasure for that.  
Naruto moved to lay on his back, pulling Sasuke with him to straddle his lap. Cum dripped down his chest and abs. When had that happened? Did he cum already? Everything he’d felt in the last half hour felt like an oversensitized blur. _

_Before he knew it, he was sinking onto Naruto’s cock with no resistance at all. He locked eyes with the beautiful blonde below him._

_“Fuck, S’uke, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Naruto whispered, spreading the cum on his torso around with his hand. Two clones came up on either side, bending down to lick off every drop of cum from his chest and stomach. The original licked the cum straight from his own fingers. The third clone came up behind him, running his hands down the raven’s arms, licking and biting his neck, making the raven moan._

_Sasuke raised himself up only to slam back down, harder each time. He set an unforgiving pace, bouncing up and down on the blonde’s dick, trying to take more and more of him in. Naruto’s hands and mouths were everywhere at the same time. Sasuke’s head was spinning, drunk off attention._

_“More, dobe,” Sasuke called out. He slumped over to lean his forehead against Naruto’s. “I need to feel more of you, Naruto,” he whispered. Naruto groaned at the words, dick twitching with understanding. Sasuke only said those words when he was requesting something very specific. Normally, Naruto would tease him into asking for it directly, but he didn’t want to wait any longer. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out anyway. Fingers probed at Sasuke’s entrance alongside Naruto’s dick. Slowly, the raven’s hole was stretched further and further, accommodating four more fingers and a tongue before Naruto’s gentle thrusting stopped completely and the fingers were removed._

_Suddenly two slick dicks were pushing into his stretched entrance, causing him to gasp and moan, letting his head fall onto the blonde’s chest underneath him. Naruto’s chest was heaving, heart pounding with the restraint it took to go slow. Once he was fully sheathed inside, he pushed Sasuke to sit upright on the dicks he’d begged for, causing them to sink a little deeper. Sasuke’s pupils were blown with desire. His eyes were completely glazed over, his knees trembled slightly. He felt so full, so full of Naruto.  
While he got used to the immense pressure inside him, a clone straddle the original Naruto’s chest, facing Sasuke. He sunk down so his dick was hovering over Naruto’s face, Sasuke’s dick in front of his own. _

_Both mouths went to work, lips wrapped around the heads, tongues flicking over the slits, causing simultaneous moans. The third clone was standing in front of Sasuke, on foot on either side of the original’s torso, dick at eye level with the raven. Two tan hands caressed Sasuke’s face, bringing him closer to the leaking erection. He gladly accepted the blonde’s cock into his mouth, allowing it to slip down his throat almost immediately. The clone groaned and began thrusting lightly into his mouth._

_Sasuke was completely surrounded by Naruto. He was downright drowning in him. Drowning in blonde hair, blue eyes, the scent of his fresh sweat, the taste of his tan skin, the heat from his bodies pressed against him from all around and inside him._

_All four of Naruto’s bodies began moving like a well oiled machine. Sasuke’s prostate was being constantly pressed against now. Every strong, joint thrust had him trying to throw his head back in ecstacy, but it was being held in place and used as a fucktoy now. Naruto didn’t usually use his body this aggressively, and Sasuke loved it. His idiot was fucking hot when he got rough._

_The clone above him tightened his grip in the dark hair, and buried his dick deep into Sasuke’s throat, unleashing his load. Sasuke swallowed eagerly, wondering if he’d get to taste any more of Naruto’s cum tonight. The clone slid out of his mouth with a lewd pop, and Sasuke panted as he was continually pounded into.  
The mouth on his cock felt so fucking good. The clone was humming around him, enthusiastically bobbing up and down his shaft. The clone must be close to coming too. _

_The first clone leaned down to speak softly into Sasuke’s ear. “You’re such a good cockslut, S’uke,” he whispered. “Fuck, if I could take you all night long with a hundred fucking clones, I would. If I thought your body could take it, I would line up a hundred of my cocks and fuck you over and over and over again until you collapsed.” He chuckled softly. “And then I’d fuck your perfect mouth a hundred times after that, until you were a weeping cum-covered mess.” He tilted Sasuke’s face back with a hand on his chin, smearing a dribble of cum across his lips. “So fucking beautiful” Naruto pulled Sasuke in for a kiss, their tongues meeting halfway outside their mouths in anticipation. Sasuke groaned loudly, feeling the pleasure build in his gut._

_The suction on his cock intensified as the clone moaned loudly and shuddered, coming into the original’s mouth. The two clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The original screamed out as the memories and feelings hit him. He barely kept it together. He wanted Sasuke to fall over the edge first._

_Sasuke was seriously on the verge of coming. The only reason he’d been able to wait this long is because he’d come already. If he hadn’t, he would have blown his load the second he sank down onto Naruto’s first dick. Sasuke felt like a fucking double stuffed oreo and god help him, he wanted to feel Naruto’s tongues fighting to lick the filling out when this was over. The mental image is what pushed him over, snapping the coil of pleasure that had been building this whole time._

_Sasuke’s passage clamped down on both the cocks buried deep in his ass. His entire body felt like it was on fire, humming with an electric current running through him. Vision left his eyes for several moments as he came hard, screaming, spurting cum all over Naruto’s torso. He could faintly heard both remaining Naruto’s calling out as well, could feel both of them unload into his abused hole._

_Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto’s chest, unaware of both of them pulling out gently. The clone behind him watched as the cum leaked freely down his thighs, his hole trying desperately to close back up but not able to yet. Naruto pulled Sasuke’s ass apart with his thumbs to get a better view of his winking hole. He groaned at the sight and dipped down to lap up some of the cum on his legs. It made Sasuke shiver. He pulled the original’s hair to get his attention, shifting his body and nudging his head in what he hoped was an obvious invitation. Naruto grinned widely, moving Sasuke gently off him to join the clone in cleaning his exhausted lover. Naruto licked every single drop from his body. He carefully probed the raven’s ass, slipping his tongue in just enough to catch more cum before leaking out, but not enough to agitate Sasuke’s abused entrance._

_Naruto traveled up Sasuke’s back, licking at the sweat along his spine, before flipping him over and licking at the smeared cum there too. He hovered over his raven, connected by only their foreheads. Sasuke faintly heard the last clone disappear._

_“Mmmm, ‘Ruto,” Sasuke mumbled, slinging his arms around the blonde’s neck, pulling him in closer for a kiss. Sasuke couldn’t remember the last time he’d let go so completely. It was scary that he let his guard down that much around Naruto, but it was also completely liberating.  
They both let go a contented sigh. _

_A twig snap in the near distance had both shinobi bolting up from where they laid, instantly feeling out unfamiliar chakra signatures. Much to their surprise, no unfamiliar chakra was detected. That didn’t, somehow, put Sasuke at ease._  
_“Sai, you son of a bitch, get out here!” Sasuke snarled.  
Sai appeared in the branches of a tree on the edge of the treeline with a weird smile on his face. Needless to say, Sasuke did not like Sai. At all. He was not jealous of Sai’s role in Team 7 while he was away. He just didn’t like him for other totally normal reasons. Plus, he always looked at Naruto in a weird way and talked about his dick too much for Sasuke’s comfort. _

_“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Sasuke ground out._  
_“Watching you have sex,” he said simply._  
_Okay, that’s it. Sasuke lit a chidori in one hand, preparing to punch a hole in this annoying fuck’s chest.  
“Woah, hey, teme, take it easy,” Naruto came closer with his hands raised in a defensive posture._

_“You should listen to your master, Sasuke.” Sasuke growled again, the lightning in his hand getting brighter.  
“Alright, that’s enough, Sai,” Naruto said angrily. “What are you doing here?”_

_“Watching you have sex,” he repeated. “Sometimes you whine like a little girl, Sasuke. It’s quite entertaining.”  
Sasuke lunged to attack, ignoring the sharp pains and aches emanating from his backside. Naruto didn’t even try to stop him that time. Sai pretty much asked for it. Naruto returned to the picnic blanket to pack up the supplies and get dressed. _

_Sasuke returned not even a minute later, limping due to his sore ass, a scowl marring his features. Naruto helped him get his clothes on, and pulled him into a hug._  
_“Try not to let Sai bother you, teme. It’s not his fault he’s a total dunce.”  
Sasuke snorted in amusement. “That doesn’t make him any less annoying.”_

_Naruto laughed softly. “Please try not to kill him next time you see him. There’s only so many times I can get you out of the death penalty.”  
Sasuke hummed in agreement. He pulled back to look into Naruto’s eyes. It was difficult now that it was dark outside. _

_“Naruto, move in with me.” Sasuke stated. He couldn’t bear to phrase it as a question lest his lover say no. He’d planned to do this under better circumstances, not after chasing off a creepy pervert, but who cares. He couldn’t wait any more._

_Naruto chuckled, brushing some hair out of Sasuke’s face.  
“I would love to, teme,” he replied softly. Sasuke hummed again and buried his face in Naruto’s neck._

“Holy shit,” mumbled Shino. Sai certainly didn’t mince words in his story. It was a very odd, technical storytelling, but it made Shino half hard all the same. He couldn’t imagine being on the receiving end of Naruto’s stamina. 

“Ah, yes, they certainly love using shadow clones,” Kakashi sighed, his one visible eye looked to the ceiling like it was remembering something quite vividly. “You said that was October of last year, right?”  
“Yes,” Sai said.  
“Hm… Probably their anniversary. No wonder Sasuke was pissed off. No one messes with their anniversaries if they know what’s good for them.” Kakashi said. 

“Their anniversary?” Sakura asked, still bewildered by what she’s heard.  
“How many years have they been together?” Ino asked.  
“Well, no one can be certain, but I would guess four years now.” Kakashi said.

“They aren’t exactly careful about being seen, so we can assume their earliest sightings were toward the beginning of their relationship, right around the time Sasuke came back,” Shikamaru explained.  
“Ah, that explains this October’s incident during that onsen trip, huh, Shika?” Choji said, coming up for air from the plate of food in front of him for the first time since they sat down half an hour ago.  
“Ugh, don’t remind me. We just barely escaped in time,” Shikamaru groaned. 

_“Come on, teme! It’ll be fun,” Naruto insisted, tugging at Sasuke’s sleeve. The raven let out a deep sigh, brows furrowed in frustration._  
_“I don’t see what’s fun about sitting in some hot water, naked, with other people,” he grumbled. “And on our fucking anniversary of all weekends.”_  
“It’s not just other people, Sas, it’s our friends! Plus we can go alone when everyone else is asleep.”  
Naruto slipped his arms around his teme’s waist, pulling him in close. 

_“Think of all the things we can do alone at an onsen. Think of how good I can make you feel, S’uke,” Naruto purred into his ear. Sasuke ignored the slight shiver that shot up his spine at the breath ghosting his ear.  
“Fine, dobe. But you are making this up to me when we get back.” Sasuke stomped away, muttering about dumb blondes and their unhealthy obsession with fucking in public places, not that the raven couldn’t say the same about himself. _

_***_

_Naruto sank down onto Sasuke’s cock, the hot water around him helping his muscles to relax. Naruto was grateful considering they didn’t think to bring lube from their room.  
Sasuke groaned as Naruto took up a slow pace, moving up and down on Sasuke’s cock. His fingers gripped Naruto’s hips tightly as the pace quickened. Hushed moans echoed through the room, accompanied by loud splashing sounds. _

_“Kami, babe, you feel so fucking good,” Naruto whispered into Sasuke’s neck. He bit the skin, tugging it as he bounced in his lap. “Every. Single. Time.” Naruto emphasized each word with a harsh thrust downward. Sasuke’s breath hitched. He squeezed Naruto’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart to create more room for his dick to sink in deeper. The tips of Sasuke’s fingers rested along Naruto’s stretched entrance, feeling his own cock slide in and out over and over again.  
Sasuke sat up a little straighter, leaning forward to lick the shell of his blonde’s ear, inadvertently making him shiver from the panting breath in his ear. _

_“Fuck, Naru, you take me so well. You’re amazing.” Naruto keened at Sasuke’s praise, grinding down harder with each thrust. Sasuke met him halfway now, too busy chasing his pleasure to notice Naruto’s hand snake between their torsos to fist his own leaking cock._

_Sasuke pressed his forehead to Naruto’s, drinking in his half-lidded stare as they climbed higher and higher together. Sasuke would be lost without that stare, those eyes, always looking back at him, reflecting all the things he was too afraid to say over the years._

_But he wasn’t like that anymore, not with Naruto.  
The idiot had broken down a good number of the defenses he’d been building up ever since he was orphaned by his brother. _

_“Naruto,” Sasuke mumbled into his ear, “I love you so much. I can’t believe we’re finally here, after all the shit we went through. After all the shit I put you through.” Sasuke nuzzled the blonde’s neck, biting down hard on the skin as he felt his passage beginning to clench hard around him.  
“Sa-Sas,” Naruto gasped, too overwhelmed by sensation to process Sasuke’s words, which is the main reason the raven let them slip in the first place. _

_“Come for me, Naruto,” Sasuke growled into his ear. Naruto jerked down once more, letting out ragged moans as he released.  
“Ngggghhh, ah, fuuuuck” Naruto let out a deep sigh as he felt Sasuke release deep inside him. _

_They both laid there against the edge of the pool for a long while, catching their breath, just enjoying the closeness.  
“I love you, Sasuke,” Naruto whispered into his collarbone. _

_“Dobe,”_  
_Naruto looked up at him through his lashes. Sasuke’s eyes were difficult to read but he seemed to be working himself up to say something._  
_Naruto waited with baited breath. He knew by now to give Sasuke all the time he needed. Some things, like Sasuke’s feelings, just can’t be rushed._  
Naruto traced circles on the right side of the raven’s chest, his head resting on the left, listening to the faint heartbeat there.  
Sasuke took Naruto’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, twisting his head up to make eye contact. 

_“Marry me, dobe,” Sasuke demanded so quietly, Naruto thought he imagined it.  
“Did you just order me to marry you, teme?” Naruto broke out into a wide, sunny grin. _

_Sasuke rolled his eyes._  
_“Is that a yes, usuratonkachi?”  
Naruto’s grin got impossibly wider. His eyes shone brightly. _

_“Of course, teme,” Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke’s neck, pulling him into a fierce hug. “Fuck, yes, of course! I can’t believe it took you this long to ask.” Naruto was laughing, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes._

_Sasuke returned the hug, gently running his hands up and down the sides of Naruto’s torso._  
_“You could have asked me yourself, dobe,” Sasuke snorted._  
_“Not-uh, no way,” Naruto laughed. “I didn’t know if you wanted that and I’ll be damned if I scare you away for being too eager.”_  
_Sasuke pulled back to look deep in Naruto’s eyes._  
“I told you all those years ago, babe. I’m in this for the long haul.”  
Naruto pulled Sasuke into a deep kiss, letting his tongue slide against the other’s. Tan fingers tangled in dark hair, ensuring the kiss wouldn’t end any time soon. 

_Near the entrance to the room, Shikamaru tugged Choji backward by his elbow, attempting to escape before being noticed. Choji followed suit as quickly as possible. As happy as they both were for their friends, they had no interest in seeing whatever intimate, celebratory display was about to happen in there. Once they were safely down the hall, far from the newly engaged couple, Choji let out a content sigh._

_“That’s so sweet, don’t you think? It’s about time.”  
Shikamaru shrugged, “I’m just glad we got there when we did. I really don’t want to see what was happening before or after that.” Both men grimaced at the idea of seeing their friends in the throws of passion. _

_“But yeah, I am happy for them,” Shikamaru said softly. Once those two morons got together, it was obvious to him that it would be a ‘for better or worse’ kind of thing. No one else could put up with either of them._

“I didn’t realize they had gotten engaged, but I suppose that makes sense with how they’ve been acting since then,” Kakashi said, his one visible eye crinkled into a smile.  
“Shut the fuck up,” Ino squealed, “They’re seriously engaged?”  
Sakura’s jaw was hanging ridiculously low at this latest piece of information. She just couldn’t believe this had been happening right under her nose and her teammates hadn’t even bothered to tell her. 

“Oooo, who got engaged?” Naruto’s excited voice cut through silence at the restaurant booth. Naruto and Sasuke, both looking rather disheveled, slid into one side of the booth, opposite Sakura and Ino. Everyone looked away, trying not to vividly picture the two fucking after the stories they’d heard. 

“Apparently you two are,” Sakura said, hurt evident in her voice. “And you didn’t even tell me you were together for the last four years.” Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. 

Naruto exchanged a slightly panicked, mostly confused look with his lover beside him.  
“You didn’t know?” He asked.  
Sakura scoffed, “How could I possibly know? You never said anything.”

Naruto just sputtered and turned to the raven for help. After a beat of silence, he nudged Sasuke with his elbow.  
“Sakura, you didn’t find it strange that we hold hands sometimes when walking down the street?” Sasuke asked.  
“I’ve never noticed that,” Sakura said. 

“What about when I put my arm around Sasuke’s shoulders like this?” Naruto laced his arm over the raven’s shoulders, pulling him closer to place a light kiss on his temple.  
“Well… I thought that was, like, just a friend thing.” She said.  
Sasuke snorted, “Do you see any other “just friends” here do shit like that?”

“Shit, Sakura, you helped us move in together last year. To a place with one bedroom. What did you think that was about?” Naruto asked, not understanding how their closest friend could have been so dense this whole time.  
“Well, I don’t know… I guess I didn’t really think about it.”

“Sakura, I swear we would have told you if we thought you didn’t know. But, well, we thought it was obvious.” Naruto explained.  
“It is,” Shikamaru sighed.  
“Painfully so,” Kiba added. 

“I’m sorry, guys. I guess I should have been paying more attention?” Sakura sighed.  
“It’s okay, Sakura,” Naruto reached across the table to pat the back of her hand. “You know now, and we really should have talked to you about it at some point.”

“No, it’s okay, really. You don’t owe me an explanation or something. I’m happy for you guys.” Sakura gave a warm, genuine smile.  
“Thanks,” Naruto grinned back, “We’re really happy.” 

“So when’s the wedding, Naruto-kun?” Hinata asked quietly.  
“Well, we were thinking of having it on one of our two anniversaries since three dates would be a bit annoying to keep track of.” Naruto explained.  
“Two anniversaries?” Ino asked, leaning forward with renewed interest. 

“Uh, yeah… Well, the obvious one is when we started dating, which is a week or so after my birthday. The other, well… It’s not really an us thing, but it is an anniversary we celebrate anyway.” Naruto hesitated to explain any further. He looked over at the raven, asking silent permission. 

“It’s the day I came back to the village.” Sasuke said quietly. “After my travels to make up for some of the shit I did. We celebrate it as an anniversary of sorts because Naruto is the reason I came back at all. I knew what I wanted the moment I set foot back in Fire Country.” Sasuke delivered his entire explanation directly into Naruto’s eyes, not wanting to see the reminders on everyone’s faces that he was once an enemy in their bingo books, that he was not good enough for the hero of Konoha. As if he didn’t already know. 

Naruto nudged Sasuke’s side with his elbow, a smirk on his face. 

“Yeah, you went right for it, didn’t you? Didn’t even wait a whole week before you gave that really terrible confession.” Naruto laughed loudly. “I thought you were going to tell me you were never coming back, your face was so serious. But then you went and kissed me and I had to start your whole confession over because I was so damn confused.”  
A couple snickers were heard around the table. 

“Fuck, dobe, I was nervous, okay? Is that what you want to hear?” Sasuke snarled, crossing his arms against his chest. “I tried to get back in time for your birthday because I know how much it means to you to have someone to celebrate with, but I got held up by some dumbasses ripping off this fishing village on my way back and I had to deal with it first. So by the time I made it, I thought I had missed the perfect window to tell you … It just felt like so many more things could go wrong. I wouldn’t have been so worried if I knew you were gonna jump my bones five minutes after I confessed.” 

More giggles and snickers were heard around the table. 

“Of course I practically attacked you! I’d been waiting for so many years for you to deal with all your stuff just to be in a place where you could think about things like love and relationships. Honestly, I always thought I would be the one making the confession when you came home.”

“It’s only home because you’re here, dobe,” Sasuke said softly. “And if you had confessed first, I wouldn’t have even been able to wait until we were alone to jump your bones.”  
“And who could blame you, teme? I’m hot shit.” Naruto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Sasuke shook his head, smirking. “Sure, dobe.”


End file.
